


Salt the Earth

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fire, Revenge, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has his own kind of therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Main laptop dead, secondary can't connect to the internet, used my secondary to write then used bluetooth to send the doc to my phone. Oh, And I had to reformat it. All for you guys ;)

* * *

It was petty and childish, but it was just what Tony needed.

Tony would dig his fingers into every little piece of the past and tear it apart. He’d either leave ruble behind or build something that would be unrecognizable.

When Steve Rogers came back nothing would be recognizable.

Tony started with the Avengers Compound, since it was the easiest for him to get to.

He felt like the Easter Rabbit as he scattered explosives throughout the building, putting a few extra in Steve’s old room.

He gathered all of Steve’s belongings, taking particular care of his notes and sketches and set them far away from the compound.

Tony used them to make s’mores.

He pushed the red button and the shockwave of the building exploding made him laugh.  
Next to go was Avengers Tower. It was a bit more difficult to do considering it was in the middle of Manhattan and had a giant arc reactor at its base, powering most of the state.

He uprooted the reactor and demolished the tower, watching it crumble as he stood behind the construction barricade with hundreds of people who had come out just to watch.

People whooped and hollered at the wanton destruction.

Tony smirked.

It took a bit of work for Tony to get the apartment building, the one that Steve visited every month before the accords, the same building he’d grown up in.

It had cost him a pretty penny to relocate the residence to new apartments and to pay off their first year’s rent. It had cost him even more to bribe city officials to mark the apartment as unfit for occupancy and condemn it. It went down with a lot less fanfare than the tower, but made Tony smile just as much.

Tony kept branching out.

Steve’s apartment in DC was under a different name and hadn’t been paid for in five months. He took all the possessions there and burned them.

Sam Wilson’s house was next. Steve had spent enough time there for it to mean something to him.

There wasn’t much Tony could do legally, but he made do with a lot less. He pushed forward plans for the lot and sweet talked city officials to use the power of eminent domain to destroy the house. Then he knotted up a dozen building contracts so that it would be years before the rubble was even picked up.

He found every little outdoor place Steve liked to draw at and either destroyed it or set down a lovely Maria Stark memorial.  
After that came the smaller places, restaurants Steve found comfort in, a small bookstore in Brooklyn, an old timey candy shop, and Tony bought them up and made them into something stunning and part of the future.

He contacted the Smithsonian and smaller museums all over the world. Tony purchased all the Captain America and Howling Commandos memorabilia and promised to keep it in a private collection.

Tony threw it all in a pit that he had to use an excavator to dig. He was heavy handed with the fuel he used to douse the millions of dollars of items with. He tossed Steve’s wretched shield atop it all before setting it all on fire. He’d have to retrieve it later since the heat wouldn’t even warp it, but it felt so damn good to see the paint burn.

Tony took a sip of scotch as he watched the blaze, finally being able to breathe again.


End file.
